smile_for_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Garbo
Description Trevor Garbo is a Habitician located in the Boiler Room. He is a young fellow with a hyperactive imagination, and seems to be quite paranoid. He claims to be a Werewolf (called Sabastian) and supposedly stops mid-transformation multiple times. He is fond of conspiracy theories, even going so far as to confront Trencil, Nat, Wallus, and presumably other Habiticians to ask them if they're Vampires and other creatures. He is happy to share his theories with the player if they complete his quest. Walkthrough Take a photo of Trencil Varnnia, show Trevor, then use the Megaphone to broadcast Trencil Varnnia's Vampiric confession. Quotes * (When shown Gillis's photo) "That dude. He's like. Definitely some kind of HUGE STINKY OGRE!! But right now I have vampires on the brain." * (When shown Marv's photo) "SWAMPMAN. For SURE. But no vampire...." * (When shown Nat's photo) "For a while, I TOTALLY thought she was a vampire. I mean look at her, she's GRAY. But then I thought... there's NO WAY vampires are THAT SMALL." * (When shown Questionette's photo) "SHE'S SUSPICIOUS. French maybe... -but not a vampire." * (When punched) "GRRRRRR. If you aren't careful, I'll shift into WOLF FORM. Do you want that??" ** (When nodding) "WH- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! OH NO. I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!! WOLF BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY VEINSSS..... AAAARGH.... .......... ...there's more where that came from." ** (When shaking) "Good choice." * (When shown the Megaphone) "With a device like that, I bet my voice carries for MILES. You could really spread a secret with one of these." * (When given a Kiss) "TH... THIS...must... be... from Nat! My Forbidden Love... ...two houses.. Both alike in dignity, you see...Nat and I are destined to be together...but alas...SOCIETY deems us enemies.. Perhaps our love can finally end the feud of Good versus Evil... ...Light versus Darkness!.. VAMPIRES VERSUS SUPER COOL SHAPESHIFTING ELECTRIC WEREWOLVES... ...Well, maybe I'll just ask her to prom or something." * (When shown the Superhero painting) "There's no such thing as muscular men!! It was a RUSE made up for PUBLICITY! Wrestling is FAKE-SAUCE!" * (When shown the Floral painting) "I heard there are flowers out there that tell LIES!! Let's hope you're not one of them." Trivia *It's unknown as to whether or not he's actually a werewolf. **Nat implies that he isn't. *Gillis (if shown the Werewolf Painting) tells the player that wolves are no longer allowed in the Lounge, since "that kid" bit Jimothan, presumably referring to Trevor. *When given a kiss, he insists that it must be from Nat. He mentions wanting to ask her to Prom, despite their Vampire-Werewolf rivalry, implying that he has feelings for her. *During a livestream with Yugo and Gabe, they mentioned that nobody really has set opinions on Trevor, because he doesn't often leave the Boiler Room or interact with other Habiticians. *When shown the Floral Painting, Trevor could possibly be making a reference to Undertale's Flowey the Flower, as they are flower that tells lies. *In his photo, he is shown not wearing his scarf nor coat, which was in his initial beta design. *It is implied by Dr Habit's official twitter that Trevor watches anime. Gallery TREVORPHOTO.png|Trevor's photo. Trevor2-resources.assets-743.png Trevor3-resources.assets-649.png Trevor4-resources.assets-328.png Trevor5-resources.assets-536.png Trevor6-resources.assets-146.png Trevor7-resources.assets-680.png Trevor collage-resources.assets-685.png|Collage. Fatherdaughterbonding.png|Trevor in a steam trading card. trevorsticker.png|Trevor's Redbubble Sticker TrevorBetaDesign.jpg|Trevor's Beta Design Category:Habiticians Category:Characters